


Chocolate Cupcakes

by Skyliaskye



Series: Timeless dreams for wondering souls [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Max was most definitely adopted, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romantic Relationship(s) - Freeform, Oneshot, a max that is just soft, adoption au, dadvid, jasper (implied), kinder max, softer max, this is what being raised by david leads you to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: "David."I heard the tall, lanky male let out a soft 'hm', his focus still prominent with the task at hand; chocolate cupcakes, or more of the batter since he was only in the early stages of his baking. He continued his traditional hand-stirred confectionary without missing a beat- he was in his element, giving me slight discomfort with my question I was about to ask him.Though I had to suck it up. This was something I needed to know."What were my parents like?"





	Chocolate Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Not connected to the first part of the series in any way, shape or form!

Max's P.O.V

"David."

I heard the tall, lanky male let out a soft 'hm', his focus still prominent with the task at hand; chocolate cupcakes, or more of the batter since he was only in the early stages of his baking. He continued his traditional hand-stirred confectionary without missing a beat- he was in his element, giving me slight discomfort with my question I was about to ask him.

Though I had to suck it up. This was something I needed to know.

"What were my parents like?" His stirring stopped and I watched him blink before shifting his eyebrows into a frown as he turned his head my way; his eyes met mine and I sucked in a sharp breath. He looked confused, yes, but I knew that gleam in his eyes from anywhere.

It was he look he had when he found out that Gwen had managed to get a job over half way across America, a most for-sure sign that we wouldn't e seeing her again after she left- and she did.

That was nearly six months ago.

It was the look he gave Nikki when he said he couldn't take her in- with the way we were going with just me and David, we were already nearing a financial crisis and as much as Nikki understood this, David couldn't help but to gaze upon the world with such a face that made even me feel anxious.

Nikki was put into a foster family nearly three hours away and considering she had managed to be placed under a roof with such strict rules, it was a miracle we even got to see each other by accident at a fair several months back- I was lucky I had her phone number.

It was the look he was giving me now, the overwhelmed astonishment that seemed to stare like lasers to my own eyes, shooting me down with rays of his perplexed behaviour.

To put it simply, he was scared

Scared shitless and I could see why.

When I was barely one year old my mother was killed in a hit and run, and several weeks after, my father went missing. I was born a bastard, my mother conceiving me when she was 15- extremely young, extremely naïve. My father was the same age as my mum and stuck by her during thick and thin of her pregnancy, all the way up to her death.

I think he killed her.

I couldn't be too sure, but disappearing weeks after her death? It was an inevitable accusation.

Apparently though, my father was friends with David, my now happy-go-lucky father-figure. These two were so buddy-buddy in fact, that it was enough for David to be signed as my godfather.

And so, for the past 9 years of my life, I was side-by-side with a red-haired man with a love for camping and his clumsy-ass limbs and a life supply of happiness he was so keen to share- how he didn't rub off me was an extreme wonder.

Well, at least I knew how to tie several types of knots.

David sighing snapped me back to present times as he made his way over to me, abandoning his current project as he sat the opposite of me.

His puppy-dog eyes glistened with confusion and overwhelmed awe.

He seemed speechless.

However, he broke this trance when he opened his mouth,  
"Why?" He whispered and I chewed on the bottom of my lip. Why? Why not? They were my parents. I knew how they left the earth, but not who they were or why. My hands fiddle together,  
"Because they're family," He flinched and my looked softened, "not as much as you'll ever be, but family all the same." David's eyes flickered to mine as his eyes widened slightly. It was a rarity that I'd say anything positive. Surprising for someone who lived with someone as kind and generous as him in the first place, yes, but it didn't stop me.

It fell into silence for several seconds.

David sighed, getting up before sitting down on the couch two seats away from me. He leaned his back up against the back of the lounge as his eyes flew shut,  
"You're father was the opposite of me," he started, "I was stubborn, he was considerate. I didn't find the point in life and a lot of the time resented people, but he found time in his day to make sure everyone felt happy and made the most out of everyday." I narrowed my eyes and David laughed, looking over to me with amusement, 'Doesn't sound like me, does it?" I shook my head, twiddling my fingers together with a small 'hmph',  
"You sound a lot like.." I cut myself off, the thought slightly taunting me before David spoke up,  
"Like you?" I sighed and nodded, "Heh, I guess? Maybe not much like you are, but slightly at least. Anyway, your father never tried to be a trouble maker and honestly, finding out that he got someone pregnant when he was fifteen was scary news. I remember him climbing into my room past two a.m with harsh whispers and eyes full of fear.

He was absolutely scared to the bone. He had no idea what to do, neither did I. I had asked him if they were going to abort it," At those words I scoffed and David gave me a warning glare, "but he refused. both him and your mother were so amazing that they refused to even think about the possibility of letting the child go. So they decided to have you."

"And here I am."

"And here you are." He re-stated with assurance, "When I saw your small form for the first time, I shed my own tears, I couldn't help it." my nose scrunched but David ignored my look, a flash of fondness poured over him, "your hand gripped onto my little pinkie and wouldn't let go, I was -and still am- weak with babies." he chuckled, "your mother was the same."

He paused as his eyes searched mine and I raised and eyebrow at him.

His smile widened slightly.

"You're a reflection of your mother, you know that right?" I pressed my lips together. No I didn't, "Your hair, your skin, your nose- hell even your height. They're all your mother's traits. If I were anyone else trying to analyse this, I bet I wouldn't be able to pinpoint the exact thing that you reflect your father on." He chuckled, "but, I'm not everyone else."

He lifted his right hand to grip onto the necklace he always wore, the blue medallion shining in the reflection as he held onto it,  
"You reflect nothing, because....well, because he wasn't your real father." I felt my shiver go down my spine and I whipped my eyes to meet his, "Yeah, I know. Surprising to say the least, right? You- you just deserve the truth and I knew I couldn't keep it from you anymore."

My mouth ran dry at his words not my real father? Then who was?!

David must have been reading my mind, because he glared slightly ahead of himself,  
"Your mother was a sweet heart, and your real father wasn't. He picked up and left the day he found out, and before she could was terrorised by her parents for even thinking of keeping it without a father, he came in. The father that you deserve even more than me in my opinion." eyes shifted downwards, "He came to me in a fit of fear, he had no idea what he was getting himself into but he sucked it up and did his best and I'm glad oh Max, I am so goddamn glad that I got to be your god-father. I couldn't possibly even think of losing you after I lost both in the course of several weeks, there was no way. " His eyes connected to mine.

I found it hard to think at the new information and I huddled into myself more, It was a lot to put on a kid all at once, however I knew that I walked right this one.

I simply nodded.

A much as I would never admit to fully, I was glad that I got to stay with David. Whatever happened to my parents happened, and I knew that no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't change the past- I wouldn't want to either.

"I'm sorry for putting all that on you in such a short time frame, Max, I guess I let the story get the best of me and I started rambling." I shook my head,  
"No, I get it, I was the one to ask anyway. Just..." I looked away, 'Thank you for telling me." Before I knew it, David had reached over and gave me hug, one that was warm enough for me to lean into for a second,  
"Thank you for allowing me to look after you Max, I wouldn't trade you for the world."  
I sat there in silence, basking in the warmth as I struggled to not push him away, at least not this time.  
So we sat there for several seconds, the outside world continuing to spin around as the bowl of the chocolate batter laid abandoned on the bench in waiting.

"And..." I gripped the back of his shirt tightly, my voice quivering slightly, "T-thank you for being a great dad." I could feel the happiness radiate from him and I felt myself smiling gently too.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but then again it's 1:30am so that's to be expected. (Also ;))) Tired to put a certain someone in there oop byee)


End file.
